Nightclan challenges :3
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: the challenges you get from nightclan.


**this is a challenge from Nightclan! even if you are not part of the forum you can still read:3 oh and this is wayyyyy over 800 words, it is over 1000 words. hey, atleast it's not over 9000... lol!**

Bumbleflight and his brother, Leafstorm, sat at the gathering. They were sitting side by side, like always. They had been very close ever since Leafstorm's mate, Moonshine, had been exiled from Darkclan for trying to kill her little brother, Runningpaw. Bumbleflight always knew she was nothing but trouble. Ever since she "accidently" led a pack of dogs into the clan. Leafstorm had taken pity on her, but Bumbleflight knew better than that. Leafstorm still tried to be as happy as always, but Bumbleflight could tell that he was still sad. "It's alright, not everyone will betray you." Bumbleflight would try to reason with his brother. "You're right, you won't, will you?" Leafstorm said that every time he said that not everyone will betray him. It seemed like the gathering dragged on forever. There were many new warriors in Cloudclan and it took a long time to name all of them. Finally, when the moon was right on top of everyone's heads, the gathering ended. All of the clans broke into their groups and began to set off to their own territories. But Bumbleflight noticed a black she cat with green eyes twitching her tail to him, telling him to go over there. _Blackheart. _He had been dear friends with this Misticclan she cat for a while now. He had not talked to her ever since the deal with Moonshine. "i… I have to do something." He told Leafstorm. Before he could react, Bumbleflight hurried over to Blackheart. "I haven't seen you in a while, I have something very important to tell you." She said. Bumbleflight just sat there, waiting for her to tell him. "I'm having kits." Right after she said that, Bumbleflight completely froze. _Kits? She's having kits?! _"I don't know what to say." He managed to say through gritted teeth. He stared at her, there was love in her eyes. "I have to go, my brother will be missing me." He said and trotted away. He looked over his shoulder and saw her. There was no more love, instead there was hurt and anger.

When he and his clanmates got back to the camp, there was no warm welcome waiting for them. Instead there was the scent of sleep coming from the warriors den. The only welcome waiting for them was Badgerclaw, who had been guarding the camp while most of the camp was at the gathering. "Welcome!" he greeted them. "What took so long? It's almost dawn!" he said. Then the leader of the clan, Sunstar, spoke. "You may rest until sunhigh." He said understandingly. Badgerclaw dipped his head in thanks and walked over to the warriors den. When he was in the den, Sunstar turned around. "You all should get some rest to. Leafstorm, you can guard the camp." He said looking at Leafstorm. He nodded and went to sit down next to the entrance to the camp. "Okay, everyone go to bed." Sunstar said and went to his den. Everyone went to their dens and went to sleep.

That morning, he was awoken by a scream outside the warriors den. He opened his eyes to see that he was completely alone in the den. He stood up and headed out. He stepped out to see a big crowd of cats gathered in the clearing. He pushed his way to the front of the group and stared down to see his brother lying on the ground. There was blood soaking his fur, his bushy tail almost half of its size. "No… it can't be." Bumbleflight murmured. "No!" he said more loudly. _I find whoever did this and kill them! _He silently promised to not just him, but also to his brother that is now in Starclan. He looked in between his claws to see black fur. _Moonshine. _He thought bitterly. _You're dead!_

A moon had passed since Leafstorm's death and it was the night of the full moon again. It felt weird to go to a gathering without his brother by his side. When they got to the gathering, the first cat he saw was Blackheart. She was sitting next to a bush. As he started walking toward her she turned to him. "H-hello." He said, feeling awkward. Blackheart just stared at him. "Um… I'm sure you don't know this so I thought I should tell you." He began. "My brother, Leafstorm, was murdered." He managed to choke out. He looked down at Blackheart to see her belly size had gone down. She had obviously had the kits already. He looked back up to Blackhearts face to see a smile. "Did the message get across then?" she asked. _What? What does she mean by that? _He wondered. "Did… the… message… get… across?" she asked more slowly.

"Wh…" then, it hit him. "You killed him?" he asked, surprised. Instead of speaking, she looked up and nodded, smiling at the same time. "Did you think it was someone else maybe like, Moonshine? You are a fool if you thought that, she loved him." she said. Bumbleflight stared at her. "Why?" Blackheart's smile faded. "Because of you, you are to blame!" she yelled. Everyone in the clearing turned their heads to stare at them. "Because you broke my heart! When I told you that I was expecting you just turned your head away from me and left me to care for the kits. Alone, I might add. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." She turned around and fled into the forest.

"To this day, they say that Moonshine is still running, still running as if she is getting chased by badgers." Birchleaf ended the story. The two kits looked up at him. "How do you know all that happened?" a she-kit asked him. "Well, because I heard it from my mom's friend." Before the kit could say anything else her mother called her outside of the elders den. "Are you bothering the elder with questions again? Come out of there if you aren't going to do anything that helps him." she called. The kits went outside without another word. _Are you really still running away from everything? Mom, why did you have to leave me alone like this?_


End file.
